WHAT If? Inverse!
by shinseina
Summary: Inilah yang akan terjadi bila  1.  Sandaime gugur dalam serangan Kyuubi  2.  Umino Iruka terlambat menyadari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto,  3.  Naruto menerima kegagalannya di akademi Konoha, dan  4.  dia memutuskan untuk membenci Shinobi...
1. Shinobi Gagal

Summary: Inilah yang akan terjadi bila (1.) Sandaime gugur dalam serangan Kyuubi (2.) Umino Iruka terlambat menyadari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto, (2.) Naruto menerima kegagalannya di akademi Konoha, dan (3.) dia memutuskan untuk membenci Shinobi... seri NARUTO yang diutak-atik. HA!

**Warns:** _AU_, _Mature_, _Dark themes_...

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT if...? Inverse!<strong>

**NARUTO and characters all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi (Hail~!)**

**1. Shinobi Gagal**

* * *

><p><em>Dia sudah menyerah memikirkan asumsi disukai.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau Uzumaki!"<p>

Seorang laki-laki menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia berusaha berputar di tempat dan bermaksud memberi pandangan kesal, namun kepalanya terlalu pusing. Bahkan itu sebelum dia menerima pukulan keras di samping wajahnya….

"Benar dia?"

Naruto samar-samar mendengar beberapa orang mendekat, laki-laki yang memukulnya mengertakkan tangan sambil bicara pada seseorang di naungan bayang-bayang gedung. Mengerang dan mengelus samping wajahnya yang perih, Naruto mencoba berdiri dari posisi terjatuh. Dia sedikit terpeleset pada genangan air di jalanan ber-batako itu, sebagai akibatnya dia kembali terjatuh pada kedua lutut dan tangan.

"Tak salah lagi. Semua kenal rambut pirang itu!"

"Cuma bocah pemabuk," seorang lagi mengomentari dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari rekannya, "Oke. Bocah_ Kyuubi _pemabuk…tak kusangka dia bisa mematahkan lenganmu, heh?"

Naruto mendengus dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi tiga orang di belakangnya dengan menggunakan siku untuk menyangga tubuh, "Apa~?" dia tertawa canggung, "…sekarang kau bawa teman? Takut rupanya kalau melawanku sendirian…."

Seseorang yang ada di bawah naungan gedung bergerak maju untuk memperlihatkan memar hebat di atas mata kiri—dan tangan kanan yang dibebat perban tebal, "Diam, Kyuubi!"

Naruto terbahak lalu seketika membekap mulutnya dan berguling ke kanan untuk muntah.

"Hancur-hancuran. Dia ini…," laki-laki yang tadi memukul Naruto menyandarkan tubuh di tembok sambil melempar pandangan galak pada dua pemuda-pemudi yang hendak melewati mereka, "…mau diapakan?"

Si memar menjawab, "Kuhajar," lalu melangkah mendekat pada Naruto yang masih terbaring, "Kalian berjaga saja di situ."

* * *

><p><em> Dia ingin sekali berteriak. Nah, itupun jika didengarkan; <em>

_BUKAN MAUNYA JADI SEPERTI INI!_

* * *

><p>Memang sudah waktunya Naruto harus menyerah.<p>

Dia bukanlah manusia yang bisa segala. 'Tertangkap' mungkin tidak ada dalam kamus pertahanan dirinya—tapi itu dulu… sekarang apapun bisa terjadi.

"Lima warga terluka. Dua diantara mereka patah tulang kaki—"

Naruto mengawasi dua ninja di depannya. Dia membenci ikat kepala berukir simbol desa yang senantiasa dikenakan dengan bangga oleh para shinobi ini, entah sejak kapan. Padahal dulu dia sangat menginginkan menjadi bagian dari lambang _Konohagakure no sato_.

"Dimana kalian menangkapnya?" shinobi dengan luka melintang di batang hidungnya memotong monolog shinobi yang lain.

"Selatan warung Yakiniku. Diantara gang di deretan bar."

Shinobi dengan bekas luka beralih pada Naruto, yang wajahnya lebam dan bengkak. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki kotor oleh darah dan lumpur, kaus oranye-nya sobek di beberapa tempat.

"Uzumaki. Kali ini sudah kelewatan."

Naruto meludahkan darah di mulut lalu berkata dengan susah payah melalui bengkak di bibir,

"Kenapa kalian ikut campur?"

"Kenapa _menurut_mu?"

"Tak perlu setengah lusin _ninja_ untuk menghentikan_ku,_ yang ngomong-ngomong, _adalah_ korban pengeroyokan. Oh, juga fakta kalau aku mabuk. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pemabuk?"

"Tapi pemabuk itu pernah mendapat pendidikan dasar shinobi."

Naruto memandang shinobi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu, lekat-lekat.

"Aku ini shinobi gagal, ingat?... Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan sepasang mata biru, "Uzumaki, berhentilah minum-minum. Kau belum cukup umur."

"Kau juga. Berhenti menggangguku!"

Naruto mendengar dengusan tertahan namun menolak menatap orang yang membuat bunyi itu, memilih untuk menikmati rasa perih yang sekarang menyelimuti seluruh bagian kulitnya.

Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat luka—bukannya dia ini masokis—tapi lebih karena _masalah_ yang bagaimanapun selalu memilihnya sebagai pusat perhatian; membuatnya berakhir dengan lebam dan sayatan. Beberapa saat tenggelam dalam dunia pesakitannya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan wajah, bermaksud menatap para penangkapnya.

Dan dia langsung menyesal.

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa semua orang di desa ini selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu?<em>

* * *

><p>Ada yang pernah memberitahunya. 'Uzumaki Naruto' adalah senjata rahasia Konoha bila dunia shinobi mulai menganggap perlu perang chakra. Dia hanyalah senjata, dan senjata tidak memerlukan pelatihan shinobi karena konteks kata itu adalah alat. Dia pernah mencoba jadi seorang yang optimis, tapi masa-masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang dia harus realistis.<p>

Naruto mendapat sokongan hidup langsung dari kantor Hokage. Hokage kelima adalah laki-laki yang menjunjung tinggi otoritas, dia akan melakukan cara apapun—bahkan tindakan amoral sekalipun—untuk melindungi _Konohagakure no sato_. Hokage kelima menganggap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai simbol dominasi Konoha, dan yang bersangkutan pernah sekali merasa agak bangga setelah pembicaraan 'kecil' mereka mengenai masalah tersebut. Tapi setelah itu Naruto mulai bosan. Bagaimanapun dia hanya senjata rahasia. Instrumen yang harus disembunyikan dan tak boleh dikeluarkan dengan gegabah. Instrumen yang harus pasrah kalau di masa-masa kedamaian palsu ini harus bertindak sebagai simbol arogansi. Lama kelamaan dia jadi membenci shinobi dan cara pikir shinobi, lalu... dia mulai membenci keberadaannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><em> Dia tidak mengerti,<em>

_untuk apa dirinya dilahirkan?_

* * *

><p>Setahun sebelum Naruto memutuskan keluar dari akademi Konoha, segerombolan lelaki melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Lalu chakra Kyuubi beraksi. Setidaknya satu orang terbunuh dan tiga yang lain sekarat. Salah satu yang selamat memberikan kesaksian palsu bahwa Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto mengamuk dan melakukan penyerangan. Tak ada yang mempercayai Naruto. Tak akan ada yang mempercayai bocah Kyuubi, dan Naruto terlalu <em>shock<em> untuk bisa bercerita. Dia memutuskan kejadian itu tidak berharga untuk diingat, walau sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Sejak hari itu orang-orang semakin intens menghindarinya. Warga Konoha yang berinteraksi dengannya hanyalah para shinobi, ANBU, pasukan keamanan, dan pemilik-pemilik bar. Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang mau melakukan komunikasi dengannya walau sebagian besar isi komunikasi itu adalah umpatan.

* * *

><p>"Siapa?"<p>

Dia menggertak Jounin ANBU yang baru datang ini. Topeng elang yang digunakan oleh shinobi tersebut berkilat terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela tempatnya masuk. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk tidak bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang memakai atribut shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage-sama memanggilmu."

Sejengkel apapun kondisinya saat ini, bahkan saat tidurnya diganggu seorang ANBU sekalipun, Naruto tahu dia harus menurut. Otoritas Konoha adalah kelemahannya; siapa lagi yang akan menanggung hidupnya? Sekali lagi, selama ini dia dibiayai oleh kantor Hokage.

Jadi Naruto mengabaikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat _hangover_, dan menghadap petinggi desa yang dimaksud.

* * *

><p>"Perang dingin sudah dimulai."<p>

Naruto bukan termasuk murid pintar selama masa-masa akademi dulu, tapi saat ini dia sudah berkembang. Politik, adalah kata yang paling dia benci; tapi anehnya sangat dia toleransi. Mungkin karena dia sudah termakan delusi Hokage?

"Oooh."

"Aku tak khawatir pada mata-mata, tapi ada baiknya berjaga-jaga. Mulai saat ini Taka dan Yamato akan jadi pengawasmu."

"Hokage-sama... tak ada orang waras yang mau berurusan dengan Kyuubi."

Shimura Danzo, sebagian tubuhnya lumpuh tapi sebagai seorang shinobi dia masih ditakuti, menatap Naruto dengan sebelah matanya yang masih sehat.

"Tapi _para shinobi_ tertarik pada Kyuubi, terutama shinobi dari luar Konoha."

Naruto tahu dia senantiasa diawasi shinobi Konoha, tapi baru kali ini Hokage memerintah seorang shinobi untuk menjaganya secara _langsung._ Walau begitu dia tak mau tahu, walau semua ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri—walau semua ini untuk dirinya juga. Naruto sudah tak peduli pada apapun... setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi dia hanya mengucapkan kata andalannya, "...terserahlah..."

* * *

><p><em> 'terserahlah'...? Dulu dia lebih memilih 'persetan'! <em>

_Dulu..._

* * *

><p>"Hobimu ini. Harus ditinggalkan mulai sekarang."<p>

Naruto menoleh, menatap tangan 'Taka' yang menggaet lengannya. Saat ini dia tidak mabuk, _belum_... tapi kenapa perutnya sudah mual sekali? Dia menarik lengannya dengan paksa hingga genggaman tangan Taka terlepas, lalu menatap sekitar.

"Misimu cuma menjagaku, bukan ceramah."

"Bukan ceramah. Ini anjuran. Intensitas keamananmu bisa menurun kalau kau masih berkeliaran di jam-jam begini."

"_Hmph!_ Sialan Kau, pergi sana!"

Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi Taka dari balik topengnya, tapi dia (merasa) tahu laki-laki itu pasti sedang mengernyit jengkel. Dari semua jenis peringkat shinobi, dia...paling benci dengan ANBU; baru setelah itu Oinin, lalu Genin.

* * *

><p>"Heeii..."<p>

Naruto memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat kuat, dia tak tahu apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi. Untuk saat ini dia bisa mencium sake yang masuk dalam sistem tubuhnya, sake yang tercecer di bagian depan kausnya, muntahan, keringat, seluruh bau yang berasal dari tubuhnya, dari jalanan, dan dari tengkuk seseorang yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bau dari objek yang terakhir itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai Naruto nyaris sadar dari mabuknya, nyaris...

"Heeiiiii...Kau, bau!"

"Kau lebih bau lagi, Uzumaki."

Naruto cegukan beberapa kali, lalu dia menyadari kalau saat ini sedang berada di belakang punggung Taka. Dia memukul bahu Taka dengan kekuatan seorang pemabuk, berkata dengan suara tak jelas, "Turunkan aku _hik_..._teme_."

Taka menghentikan langkahnya; dalam kehenigan yang menyusul kemudian mereka bisa mendengar bunyi palu pekerja bangunan yang bekerja larut malam. Perlu beberapa kerjapan mata bagi Naruto untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah dijatuhkan ke tanah, dan Taka berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Benar juga. Tugasku hanya menjagamu. Kenapa harus repot? Kau bisa tidur di sini dan aku akan mengawasimu dari atas sana— atau Kau bisa jalan sendiri sampai rumah dan tidur di atas kasurmu dan aku tetap akan mengawasimu. Pilihan yang manapun sama saja. Jadi buat apa aku harus _menggendong_mu pulang?"

Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh ANBU itu, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk bisa fokus. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat adalah pundak seseorang yang menopang lengannya serta sederet umpatan yang ditujukan pada Hokage, Yamato, dan sake...

* * *

><p><em>Sake? Kenapa sake?<em>

_ Kau seharusnya menyalahkan shinobi gagal yang tak bisa lepas dari ketergantungan sake..._

_ Kenapa sake?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ya. Kenapa sake? Bukan author in-konsisten yang mengabaikan fiksi lain, malah uplod fiksi baru? -_-;;

Sejujur-jujurnya, fiksi ini dibuat berdasar ego author yang nggak puas dengan plot fiksi S.N-nya yang lain (a.k.a Rectitude: a cliche). Entah kenapa sekuel dan sekuel dari sekuel-nya yang sudah dibuat malah jadi genre action (_mana S.N-nya? _begitulah teriakan pembaca versi khayalan author, jadi uplod sekuel-sekuel itu di-pending. sumimasendesh'taa~~!). Dengan alasan yang sangat logis tersebut (maksa), Rectitude diganti plot besar-besaran dan lahirlah WHAT If...? Inverse!

Sejujur-jujurnya (versi 2); progress fiksi lain lambat karena proses editting (malesan) dan plotting (writer's block) dan financing (author bukan seorang dengan waktu senggang dan pulsa ngenet yang berlebih, dia juga punya kehidupan nyata...hahahaaa).

Thus, hope you enjoy it.


	2. Ingatan Yang Sangat Berharga Baginya

Summary: Inilah yang akan terjadi bila (1.) Sandaime gugur dalam serangan Kyuubi (2.) Umino Iruka terlambat menyadari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto, (2.) Naruto menerima kegagalannya di akademi Konoha, dan (3.) dia memutuskan untuk membenci Shinobi... seri NARUTO yang diutak-atik. HA!

**Warns:** _AU_, _Mature_, _Dark themes_...

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT if...? Inverse!<strong>

**NARUTO and characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi**

**2. Ingatan Yang Sangat Berharga Baginya**

* * *

><p><em> Aku akan melampaui kesombonganmu, aku akan melampaui kemampuan klan Uchiha, lalu aku akan membuat klanmu mengakuiku,<em>

_ tapi sebelum itu aku akan membuatmu mengakuiku. Karena itulah aku akan jadi rivalmu, teme..._

* * *

><p>Kisah seorang shinobi dari klan Uchiha dengan nama Sasuke, anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto serta adik laki-laki dari Itachi sebenarnya adalah kisah yang membosankan. Uchiha Sasuke tak perlu jadi jenius karena dia sudah punya Itachi untuk itu. Meraih posisi tertinggi di pasukan Jounin? Hampir seluruh anggotanya memiliki titel 'elit'. Nyaris tak ada yang akan memperhatikan kalau dia berusaha sekeras apapun, bukankah semua Uchiha itu 'hebat'?<p>

Tak ada kisah heroik yang bisa diceritakan dari seorang Sasuke karena dia adalah shinobi, dan shinobi wajib melakukan hal-hal hebat dalam hidupnya. Kisahnya adalah salah satu dari ribuan kisah yang identik; lahir dari keluarga hebat, melakukan hal-hal hebat yang dilakukan keluarga hebatnya, menikah dengan partner yang sesuai lalu memiliki keturunan yang baik, dan meninggal dengan membawa nama keluarga 'hebat'nya. Sasuke hampir yakin dia akan diingat sebagai 'adik laki-laki Itachi' atau paling beruntung mungkin 'salah satu Jounin elit Konoha dari klan Uchiha'. Dia mengakui takdirnya, dan dia sangat siap menjalani hidupnya. Dengan alasan itulah Sasuke berhenti berusaha bahkan jauh sebelum Itachi memperoleh jabatan sebagai ketua tim ANBU. Tapi pada selang waktu itu dia juga belajar apa jadinya kalau memilih menjadi seorang yang menerima takdir.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah orang yang mengajarinya tentang hal ini.

* * *

><p><em> Karena itulah aku takkan pernah kalah darimu,<em>

_ yang mengkhawatirkan hal-hal remeh, teme..._

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengamati wajah tidur Naruto dari balik topeng ANBU-nya. Ini malam ketiga-nya bertugas jaga. Dia memang sudah diberitahu mengenai hal ini, tapi dia tetap tidak percaya kalau Uzumaki Naruto sudah benar-benar berubah. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku'? atau 'suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi Hokage, lalu seluruh Konoha akan mengakui keberadaanku'?<p>

Jadi, _dia _hanya bisa membual saja? Padahal selama ini Sasuke sudah berusaha karena sudah terpengaruh oleh_nya_...

Sasuke lulus akademi dan menjadi gennin setahun lebih cepat dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Dia menolak ikut tim gennin reguler dan memohon (benar-benar _memohon_)pada ayahnya untuk keluar Konoha dan bergabung dengan aliansi Otogakure sebagai wakil Konoha. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya gennin yang lulus kualifikasi. Tiga tahun kemudian dia mendapat porsi misi level atas dari Konoha, lalu sekarang direkomendasikan menjadi tim ANBU Konoha yang berada langsung di bawah Hokage; para _Tokubetsu Jounin_. Itachi menjadi ketua tim ANBU reguler di usia 13 tahun, tapi Sasuke jadi _Tokubetsu Jounin_ di bawah komando Hokage pada usia 17 tahun. Dengan ini dia berhasil melampaui kakaknya; bahkan dikenal sebagai 'Taka' di berbagai misi penting, bukan 'Uchiha'.

Kisahnya yang 'sedikit' berbeda dengan kisah yang dia ramalkan sendiri ini, sedikit banyak dan secara tak langsung, adalah berkat jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang terbaring di depannya. Orang pertama yang mengakuinya sebagai sesama shinobi Konoha yang sejajar. Orang yang membuatnya tak ingin menyerah pada takdir. _Rival_nya (walau Sasuke tak pernah mau mengakui hal itu). Tapi orang itu, saat ini, tak bisa dikenali lagi.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan komporku?"<p>

"Apa yang kulakukan dengan...? Oh, menggunakannya selain untuk memasak air."

Naruto memberi pandangan benci pada ANBU dengan topeng elang tersebut, tapi dia kurang beruntung karena saat itu perutnya memilih untuk melakukan pengkhianatan. Merah seluruh wajah hingga leher, Naruto menghentakkan kaki ke arah lemari penyimpanannya hanya untuk menemukan stok _ramen-cup_ yang telah habis.

"Kau boleh ikut makan."

"Ramen! Apa maksudmu 'boleh'? Ini dapurku, yang sudah kau buat berantakan!"

"Dengar," Taka berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari penggorengan di depannya, "Aku harus makan tapi juga harus mengawasimu tahu... dan tempat ini sudah kotor sejak awal. Ngomong-ngomong," Taka menambahkan saat Naruto memakai kausnya dan membuka pintu, "Hari ini festival Bon. Semua toko tutup. Aku sudah beli bahan makanan tadi malam, jadi—"

Naruto mengumpat dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Gumaman Taka yang menyusul kemudian bisa terdengar jelas, walau dilatarbelakangi desis minyak yang berasal dari penggorengan.

"Keras kepala... Kenapa hanya sifat-sifat jeleknya saja yang nggak berubah?"

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke...<em>

_ kau, curang._

* * *

><p>Taka mengawasi ekspresi Naruto yang keheranan; dia mencoba untuk tidak mendengus. Apa yang membuat Naruto memiliki ekspresi seperti itu? Apa yang sudah terjadi selama lima tahun ini? Dia tahu mengenai Jinchuuriki dan bagaimana mereka diperlakukan. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan berubah hanya karena itu. Dia tahu, <em>sangat <em>tahu... Atau mungkin dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Thanks_, Kak...!"

"Oh, baik sekali Kau 'nak... Menma galak, kadang-kadang. Apa Kau yakin tak apa? Pipimu berdarah lho."

Naruto mengusap pipi kanannya dan menemukan sedikit darah dari telapak tangan yang di gunakan untuk mengusap. Dia tak peduli karena nanti lukanya akan menutup sendiri. Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dia malah berkata, "Menma?" dan menatap kucing abu-abu di pelukan anak perempuan yang memberinya pandangan berbinar.

Nenek bungkuk di samping anak itu mengangguk, "Apa Kau juga mau lihat parade?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Oh. Kenapa? Punya hal penting yang harus dikerjakan?"

"...tak ada."

"Kalau begitu Kau bisa ikut denganku dan cucuku ini. Kami biasa lihat dari bukit sana," wanita tua itu menunjuk arah sembarang, "...dan bekal ini terlalu banyak untuk dua orang dan satu kucing."

Naruto menatap sekilas pada bungkusan kain di dekat kaki si nenek, lalu menatap si pemilik kaki, lalu pada si kucing yang masih meronta. Untuk kucing yang kelihatannya tak terawat itu, dia memiliki nama yang bagus.

"Ayo, 'nak..."

"Maaf, Nek. Ehm...terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku harus menolaknya."

"Kenapa?" mata sipit si nenek menatapnya ingin tahu, "Menolak ajakan seseorang itu tidak sopan, anak muda."

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Nenek bisa kena masalah kalau ada yang melihat nenek bersama—"

"Kalau sudah begitu apa boleh buat 'kan? Yang kulakukan hanya mengajak seorang pemuda untuk makan bersama cucuku."

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Taka bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kebingungan. Dia hampir tak bisa menahan dengusannya hanya karena melihat rangkaian parodi 'siapa saja selamatkan aku dari situasi ini' di wajah Naruto padahal cuma diajak makan oleh nenek dan cucunya. Apa tak ada orang yang pernah mengajaknya makan bersama?

Beberapa kalimat bujukan kemudian, Naruto akhirnya dan ikut melangkah bersama para pengajaknya. Taka ber-_hn_ puas. Serahkan pada _bunshin_, _henge no jutsu_, lalu sedikit sugesti dan _trik_ untuk membuat Naruto mau memakan hasil masakannya. Dia menatap bungkusan bekalnya sendiri selama beberapa saat, membukanya dan bergumam, "_Ittadakimasu_," sebelum memasukkan potongan telur goreng ke dalam mulut. Dia bergumam lagi setelah menelan kunyahannya, "...terlalu asin."

* * *

><p>"Ternyata Kau bisa senyum juga, eh?"<p>

Taka mendapat tatapan geram berkat komentarnya itu. Tapi dia tidak menyesal.

"Aku lebih suka ANBU yang satunya lagi. Dia lebih pendiam dan tak mau ikut campur urusan orang."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka padamu."

Naruto memberinya pandangan geram sekali lagi, tapi Taka bisa melihat telinga pemuda itu memerah. Dia mencoba untuk tidak terbahak.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, homo!"

"Hn, aku bisa diberi peringatan Hokage-sama kalau melakukan itu Uzumaki. Laki-laki itu bisa sangat kejam pada pengkhianat."

"Ya, t_eme_. Aku malah ingin itu terjadi!"

Taka mengabaikannya. Dia memegang dagunya, diam selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata keras dan jelas, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau gugup ya? Padahal aku hanya main-main. Mana mungkin aku suka pada orang yang memanggilku 'teme'—"

Naruto menutup pintunya dengan hentakan keras, meninggalkan Taka yang masih bergeming di atas pagar pembatas.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke... kau, curang.<em>

_ Kau masih bisa merubah takdirmu, karena, tidak sama sepertiku,_

_ kau bukan orang gagal._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Jadi... 'Taka' itu Sasuke...! ^_^ ! Dan 'Yamato'... adalah Yamato (dia dipilih karena memiliki gen Hokage pertama yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi, very much like the original's).

Soal judul 'Ingatan Yang Sangat Berharga Baginya' itu sebenarnya adalah kalimat-kalimat italic yang diucapkan Naruto. Yaa... Sasuke mau berusaha melampaui Itachi juga gara-gara Naruto 'kan? (again, very much like the original's...).

Kalimat italic yang terakhir memang kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto untuk Neji (hahahaa, random sekali!), tapi bukankah judul fiction ini 'WHAT If?' jadi anggap kalimat itu muncul lebih awal—dan ditujukan untuk Sasuke!

Bear with my words... karena spesialisasi author _ngeyel_ ini hanya di detail dan karakter, jadi kalimat yang digunakan SANGAT bertele-tele. Ada yang bilang 'kalimatmu itu penuh arogansi! nggak cocok buat ber_cerita_! Cocoknya buat tulisan ilmiah!' (-_-;;). Tapi Saya _nggak_ bisa merubahnya, kalaupun bisa nanti bukan 'shinseina'.


	3. Maaf

**Warns:** _AU_, _Mature_, _Dark themes_...

**WHAT if...? Inverse!**

**NARUTO and characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi (Darn!)**

**3. Maaf**

_ Memang kenapa kalau hidup untuk diri sendiri, Sensei? Tak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengatur hidupku__,__ termasuk orangtuaku__…_

_... seumpama mereka masih hidup sekalipun!_

Umino Iruka memang hanya chunnin yang melakukan misinya untuk bidang akademik, jadi dia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk ikut campur masalah internal. Masalah Jinchuuriki ini, dan keluhan beberapa rekannya mengenai peraturan Hokage yang cenderung mengarah pada keabsolutan —bukanlah hal yang perlu dia cemaskan. Dia mungkin akan terus berprinsip seperti itu kalau saja tidak mendapat kunjungan kejutan dari mantan muridnya dari Akademi Konoha; Uchiha Sasuke.

Iruka sudah mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofa, membuatkan kopi dan menyediakan camilan darurat, tapi tamunya ini tidak segera melepas topeng ANBU yang dia kenakan padahal sudah mengenalkan diri di depan pintu masuk tadi sebagai, 'Aku kesini bukan atas perintah Hokage. Iruka-sensei, ingat Uchiha Sasuke?'

Iruka membatin, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Sasuke adalah Uchiha pertama yang dia didik. Murid berprestasi yang membuatnya memperoleh pujian.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke?"

Iruka memang telah mendengar bahwa Sasuke ini diangkat menjadi _Tokubetsu Jounin_. Peringkat yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri—murid yang sudah melebihi gurunya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima tahun.

Sasuke tidak segera membalas pertanyaan itu karena dia melepas topeng ANBU-nya lebih dulu.

"Sensei adalah guru yang paling akrab dengan Naruto selama di akademi," Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus pada chuunin di depannya itu, "Aku minta bantuan."

Iruka mengernyit. Dia merasa tahu arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Buat si bodoh itu sadar kalau dia jadi brengsek."

Iruka mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Bantu aku mengembalikan perangai Naruto, seperti dulu. Seperti saat dia menyeringai seperti orang bodoh ketika salah tiap membentuk segel bunshin. Seperti saat dia meneriakkan cita-cita absurdnya pada semua orang. Seperti saat dia menantangku duel shuriken walau tahu tak akan bisa menang."

Sasuke tampak sangat serius saat mengatakan hal itu. Iruka hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya lagi, terpana sekaligus kecewa.

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu cepat menyerah pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" Iruka berkata pada akhirnya, dengan suara rendah. Merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berkata tegas, "Bukan aku yang harus dibantu, tapi Naruto."

Iruka mengulang kalimatnya lagi, "Bagaimana aku bisa membantu —_kalian_?"

Sasuke kelihatannya akan menyangkal lagi, tapi dia memutuskan kalau hal itu tak lagi penting.

"Karena itulah aku datang kesini..."

Iruka memaksakan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sasuke mungkin akan lebih menghargainya yang tidak tersenyum. Lebih dari itu, senyuman Naruto adalah hal yang akan mereka hargai. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini...

_Tolong jangan mendekatiku hanya karena kasihan_

_ hal itu sangat menggangguku._

"Aku punya alibi dari kemarin lusa hingga hari ini, Kau bisa tanya setan pohon disana kalau nggak percaya."

Naruto menatap Iruka melalui celah pintu apartemennya sambil menunjuk arah tertentu dengan dagunya. Iruka menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan menemukan Sasuke dengan setelan ANBU tengah bicara dengan rekan ANBU yang lain –beberapa detik yang lalu dia tak melihat mereka.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menanyakan alibimu, Naruto."

"Lalu apa?" Naruto menyahut kasar dan menambahkan dengan nada keji, "Mengajakku makan malam?"

"Ya."

Naruto nyaris tergelincir dari daun pintunya sendiri namun bisa cepat menguasai diri, "Kau kurang beruntung, Sensei. Aku sudah punya janji dengan ramen cup."

"Kau bisa bawa ramen cup mu itu ke Ichiraku."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Iruka bisa mendengar telapak tangan Naruto beradu dengan daun pintu di seberang.

"Haah. Hal terbodoh yang pernah Kau sampaikan padaku... nomor dua setelah insiden bunshin waktu itu."

Iruka menyamarkan tawanya dengan dehem singkat, "Ehh, insiden bunshin... ya, itu memang bodoh sekali. Uhm, ingatanku agak samar...bagaimana kalau Kau cerita masalah itu sementara kita menunggu Ichiraku membuatkan pesanan?"

Kali ini Naruto menatapnya curiga, "Hei, Sensei... Kau bukan henge atau sejenisnya 'kan? Genjutsu? Atau... kena ninjutsu?"

"Aku hanyalah mantan pengajar yang ingin ngobrol santai dengan mantan muridnya mengenai masa lalu. Akhir-akhir ini aku kena virus simpatik...," saat Naruto memberinya pandangan kosong, Iruka menambahkan, "Kau bisa bilang aku jadi agak sensitif seperti perempuan. Kau selalu bilang begitu padaku... dulu."

"Eehh, oke."

Iruka bisa melihat sudut bibir Naruto berkedut, bersikeras menahan tawa.

"Jadi? Ichiraku? Aku yang bayar."

Naruto ragu sejenak. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Iruka tersenyum puas, "Tapi tolong jangan bawa ramen cup ya... Teuchi-san bisa murka."

_ Sensei... bolehkah aku terus berpikir positif_

_ walau tak ada yang memberiku alasan untuk melakukannya?_


End file.
